DmC: The Role Play Series
DmC The Role Play Series is an upcoming anime starring all the users who contribute and role play inside of Chat. The Role Play is treated as an anime series with you as the voice actor of your own character. The anime consists of Role Play Sessions that will be considered episodes organized into Arcs and Saga's. Backstory The Demon and Human Realms have lived side by side for all eternity. Humans have been blessed to the afterlife and damned to the Underworld for all time, the damned cursed into becoming mighty beings known as Demons while those blessed become incredibly gifted beings known as Angels. The Underworld was ruled by Demon King Mundus who hoped to take the Human World for his own selfish reasons. His mighty general; Sparda who was born a Demon realized the wrong doings of his king and uprised by defeating him and his forces. By doing so Sparda sealed the portal between the Demon and Human World to trap every demon in the Underworld for eternity to protect mandkind. By preforming this incredibly feat; Sparda was blessed with becoming an Angel and was gifted with a human life where he found love in his wife Eva. The world was envied by Mundus who opened an item known as Pandora's box which would unleash sin on the Human World under Sparda's nose. This caused Humanity to become Demons of their own free will without being damned, igniting the war between Demons and Humans. Cast *Dante: (Voiced by Desboy96) The Primary Protagonist of Devil May Cry. He is the famed second son of The Late Dark Knight Sparda, making him the Son of Eva and the younger brother of Vergil. After the acension of his father and the dissappearance of his mother, Dante has become a vigilante Demon Hunter who is constantly searched for by the Order and The Seven Hells. *Vergil: (Voiced by DragonKnight99) The Primary Antagonist of Devil May Cry. He is the famed first and eldest son of Sparda and Eva, making him the older brother of Dante. After the acension of their father; Sparda, Vergil and Eva both dissappeared abandoning Dante. It was known that Vergil was quick to embrace his demonic heritage, rather then his human as he was raised. *Thalia: (Voiced by LightOfDestruction) One of the Primary Protagonists of Devil May Cry. She is a woman bent on ridding the world of demons, as she sees they are a huge threat to the wellbeing of the Human Realm in general. *Starrk: (Voiced by FusionXHelios5980) One of the Primary Protagonists of Devil May Cry. He is a vigilante Demon Hunter who travels outside the Law in order to destroy Demon tyranny. *Haren: (Voiced by User:Synchro37) One of the Primary protagonist in Devil May Cry. He is a young but an intelligent arching protege that has a great amount of malice for demons when they assassinated his entire family. Episodes Season 1 *DmC: Episode 1 - Assembly *DmC: Episode 2 - Justice *DmC: Episode 3 - Skylight *DmC: Episode 4 - Ville Soundtrack ''Main Article: Music '' Category:Anime